Letters
by CriminalMindsFreakk
Summary: Edward and Bella write notes to one another, will they ever read eachothers Letters? Post:New Moon
1. Chapter 1

_**These are notes Edward wrote to Bella, and notes Bella wrote to Edward.**_

_**But, nethier one sent them to the other.**_

* * *

My Dearest Bella, March 17

You're chocolate brown eyes filled with tears the time I said goodbye in the woods. I can still hear you're voice saying, "You dont want me?" playing over and over in my head. But Bella, I have always loved you. I wanted to embrace you in a bear hug and say Im never leaveing you. But I have caused you so much pain. And I dont want to hurt you again.

Love Always,

Edward

* * *

Dear Edward, March 22

I miss you so much. I know you dont love me, but, I will always love you. When you said goodbye in the woods, my world came crashing down. I know you wanted me to find someone else, but no one can take you're place. My old friends dont want anything to do with me, and Jacob isnt talking to me anymore, I dont know what else to do.

Miss you,

Bella

* * *

Dear Bella, March 30

I cant take it anymore. I need to see you. But I know I cant. Love, please dont hate me. I left for you're own health. But now I regreat it.

I find myself on an airplane thats heading to Forks, but I turn around and go back. I cant I just cant. Love, please forgive me. I know you think I hate you, but I dont. I dont.

Love,

Edward.

* * *

Hello Edward, April 1

Edward, the doctors say I have cancer, and I have two months to live. All good things come to an end.

My knight and shineing armer, don't blame yourself. Im only human like you said.

And Edward, I'm so scared. Not only because of the cancer, but because Victoria's back. And she wants me dead.

Im so scared. Help me.

From,

Bella

* * *

Oh my Bella, April 17

Love, I need you. Like I told you, you are my own personal drug. And I'm addicted to you. I made a huge mistake. My family, its just horrible. There like mindless. They moan they need you back. But not as much as I. You're eyes filled with tears is the last memory I have of you. And its just dreadful. Love, are you okay? Dear, I never ment to hurt you. I have no more reson to live anymore. I NEED YOU BACK!!!

Forever you're lion,

Edward

* * *

My dear Edward, April 19

Edward, my two month are almost up. And I need to see you again. I've stopped eating, talking, and I find myself waking up in the middle of the night, screaming. Edward, I miss you so much. Charlie tells me to go and live with Renne, But I cant. I'll take my death penaltys and put them on her shoulders. I just cant do that. My prince, I love you so, but you dont feel the same. Cause I'm only a worthless human.

Stuid lamb,

Bella.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_**Thats the end of chapter one. Hope you liked it! It made me cry as I wrote it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm baaack! **_

_**Miss me guys? Well, I'm gonna continue with this story until I run out of idea's. To all my fans out there, I love you! :3 Heehee! **_

_**Enjoy my minions!**_

_**I own nothing**_

* * *

My Bella, April 1st

My chocolate eyed beauty, I miss you so. Do you know how much it kills me when I can't see your beautiful face everyday? Like I told you, you're my own personal brand of heroin. My drug.

I know that sounds silly, and kind of stalkerish, but it's true. I love you Isabella. With all my heart. My cold, non beating heart. But I must stay away. I have no idea how to control myself around you. God Bella, if I ever lost myself and hurt you, I would never be able to forgive myself.

I will always and forever love you my dear sweet lamb,

Edward

* * *

Edward, April 20th

My lion, I can feel myself growing weaker. I couldn't even carry a damn laundry basket up the stairs. It's scaring me Edward. I really do not want to die, not with so little done with my life. Edward, I'm scared. Really I am.

You're better off without me, everyone is. Although I miss you all, I can't help but feel like you all are doing better. Edward, you aren't the only one I miss. I miss Alice, Esme, Emmet... everyone. But I miss my best friend the most. I miss Jacob. I need my best friend Edward. Without you, he's the only one who can take away this empty feeling inside. This dead feeling.

Death Should Come Quickly,

Bella

* * *

Hello Love, May 1st

I found an old picture of you. Alice was hiding it in her pocket when she tried to come and find me. I took it from her, and my heart completely broke. The picture was of you, just sitting on the couch holding my hand. Bella you looked so happy, so full of life. I miss making eye contact with your beautiful brown ones. I miss playing with your long, silky brown hair. I miss your smell. I miss everything about you.

Bella you are the reason for my existence. If I never met you, I would know that I was destined for nothing. My life would be for nothing. But when I met you, Bells you where my whole life. My world. No one is as beautiful as you. I can try and try to find another singer, but you are my only one. Hell, I'm not even looking for another singer. No one can replace you. But I made the right decision with leaving. It's for the greater good. I know you'll forever wonder what you did wrong, but Love, you did nothing. It's all my fault.

I need you,

Edward

* * *

My One True Love, May 1st

Edward, one month from now, I'm going to be laying in a casket, about to be put six feet under. I won't be walking the earth anymore. I won't be able to smell the sweet fragrance of roses, taste those delicious apples, feel the sand beneath my feet, hug my father.

It scares me.

Charlie hasn't given up hope yet. He's still trying to find a doctor who can cure me. No such luck. I can hear him crying in his bedroom late at night. It breaks my heart. I don't mean to cause him so much pain, I really don't. He still loves me with all my heart though. I can see it in his eyes. He doesn't show me anything but love. As the days go by, it looks like it's growing on him that his only child is gonna die. Unlike him, I've completely given up.

My time is almost up,

Isabella

* * *

Hello Darling, May 7th

I can feel something wrong. Is everything okay where you are? Did something happen that I need to know about? God I wish I had some way of contacting you. But, I must keep myself away from you.

I am a bad guy Bella, you don't need me in your life. I want you to grow old, have babies, have a life. If you're with me, you can't. You won't be able to pass your genes down to another tiny human. You would be stuck with a guy frozen in time as a teenager.

But, I still want to know if anything's up. I swear to God if you where hurt in any way, I promise to kill whoever, or whatever harmed my sweet, innocent baby girl. Even if we aren't together, I would do anything for you.

I think I shall ask Alice to keep an eye on you. To make sure nothing deadly is coming in your future. If something does happen, I'll be damned to let you face the music alone. I will be by your side in a heartbeat. Although you might not want me there, because of the things I said. But Bella, I do want you, I want everything involving you! Never forget that my love.

Wishing I could get one last kiss,

Edward

* * *

**_Hey y'all! I hope you don't hate me for taking like 2 years to update! The way I write it totally different now. I've personally grown as a writer. I think that I do better. What do you think?_**

**_Anyways, I hope you like it! Once I got started on this chapter, I couldn't stop! I poured everything out into it. Cancer should just get cancer and die. _**

**_Love you all 3_**


End file.
